thekenanandkelfandomcom-20200213-history
Housesitter
|image= |airdate=January 9, 1999 |pre=Present Tense |next=I'm Gonna Get You Kenan }} "Housesitter" is the 13th episode of Season 3 of Kenan & Kel, and the 40th episode of the show. It first aired on January 9, 1999. Plot The episode starts with Kenan working at Rigby's when he sees a fly. When Kel arrives at Rigby's, he was pretending to fly. Until Kel spots and tries to kill it using orange soda. Until Chris came back and realized the mess. Before going on a trip with his mother to Yakima Springs for a week, Chris asks Kenan to housesit for him. But, instead, Kenan forgets about it and when he goes over to Chris's house, the plants are dead. Then Kenan tells Kel to feed the fish, Norman, but he feeds Norman chips, a steak, and orange soda, when Kel sucks Norman up into an oboe and Kenan drops and breaks the bowl he was holding that he was going to put Norman in. Then after getting Norman out of the oboe, Kel drinks from the small trophy full of water that they put Norman in, then breaks the trophy, then puts the fish in the bathtub, but he lets the tub overflow, which causes it to rain inside, then break a hole in the ceiling, along with the toilet falling into the living room. Then, when the boys leave to get some new plants, Kel doesn't grab the keys thinking that Kenan was telling one of his "jokes", so they crawl in through the kitchen window, which causes Kenan to accidentally break the faucet over the sink, and get the curtains wet. They put a latex glove over the faucet and Kel puts the curtains inside the oven with the oven on in an attempt to dry them. Then the police show up at the front door, saying that a neighbor called to report Kenan and Kel breaking in through the window. Then smoke billows from the kitchen, which is coming from the oven and the latex glove in the sink explodes. When the police say that they are taking them downtown, Kenan refuses because they still have to fix everything before Chris comes home, but at that moment, Chris arrives, yells, and Kenan agrees to go downtown, while he urges them to leave quickly. Trivia *Chris's bathroom is full of pink stuff, including a pink toilet and a pink bathtub. *Chris has a pet goldfish, whom he plays the oboe to, but doesn't play it well. Kel is good at playing the oboe. *Kyra does not appear in this episode. *The only time it is acknowledged Chris's mother is never seen. Her face is always obscured by objects in all of Chris's pictures. *These are the things that Kenan and Kel broke in Chris's house (which Kenan wrote on his notepad): *# Killed the plants *# Ruined the fish tank *# Ruined the vacuum *# Clogged the oboe *# Broke the bowl *# Broke the trophy *# Flooded the bathroom *# Broke the faucet *# Got the curtains wet and burned *# Broke the toilet *# Broke the ceiling *# Broke the table Category:Episodes Category:Season 3